Big Sister
by Pilko95
Summary: Ginny needs comfort after being dumped by Harry, so she goes to the one person she knows will understand.  Nymphadora Tonks. Set between HBP and DH. No flames please. Be kind this is my first fanfic.


Big Sister

**Summary: Ginny needs comfort after being dumped by Harry, so she goes to the one person she knows will understand. Nymphadora Tonks. Set between HBP and DH. No flames please. Be kind this is my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters, or anything else you recognise and I never will.**

Ginny Weasley feels sad. No, that's an understatement. Understatement of the century. Ginny Weasley is heartbroken. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral a week ago, Ginny has felt like she is going to burst into tears at any moment. But Ginny Weasley never cries. Her six, very over protective, older brothers would want to know _why_ she was crying and then tease her. Except for Charlie and Percy of course. Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Percy had disowned the family. The teasing would be good natured but Ginny isn't in the mood to be teased. She'd probably hex the remaining four. It was still four brothers to many.

Why is Ginny heartbroken you might ask? Good question. It's all because of a week ago, at Dumbledore's funeral. Her boyfriend Harry Potter, in fact _the_ Harry potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, had dumped her. Not because he no longer cares for her, Ginny knows that Harry still loves her, that's why Harry dumped her, _because_ he cares for her. Ginny knows that the only reason Harry dumped her is because Voldemort would find out about them and would use her to get to him. Not that Ginny cares about that but Harry does. The only reason that Ginny agreed is because she knows that if anything happened to her, Harry would blame himself. He could be at the other end of the universe and he'd still blame himself.

Stupid hero complex. Ginny thought angrily, pummelling her pillow as she lay on her bed.

What I need, Ginny thought, close to tears, is an older sister I can pour my heart out to. This isn't something I can go to Mum about, it would be too awkward. No matter how much she wants me to.

If she was at school, Ginny would go to Hermione Granger, the person she had gone too when she was a distraught eleven year old because Harry Potter hadn't noticed her. Hermione always gave good advice. If she hadn't told Ginny to relax around Harry and maybe go out with some other guys, then Harry would probably still only regard her as his _best mate's little sister_. Unfortunately Hermione wasn't here right now. She was at home with her parents and wouldn't be arriving at the Burrow for another couple of weeks, and there was no way Ginny could put what she was feeling into a letter.

Tonks wasn't here either. Nymphadora Tonks was like a big sister to Ginny, they told each other everything. The first person Tonks had told when she realised she was in love with Remus Lupin was Ginny. She told her before even Remus. After being rejected by Remus for an entire year because he felt he was too old, too poor and too dangerous to be around they had finally gotten together. The last time Ginny had seen Tonks was at Dumbledore's funeral when she'd been holding hands with Remus. Tonks would have been a great confidant. Who else understands what she is going through? Who else understands what Ginny is feeling, as she goes through her own personal hell? Who else understands what it's like to love someone who reckons they're too dangerous to be around?

From downstairs came the noise of someone knocking on the front door. Ginny listened as her mother answered the door but couldn't be bothered to summon the energy to see who it was. Muffled voices drifted up the stairs but they were too faint for Ginny to make out. Joyous cheers follow the voices and Ginny started to feel curious but she still didn't go downstairs. She'd just dampen the celebratory mood because she's so heartbroken. Attempting to turn her thoughts to happier matters like the fact that the Holyhead Harpies had won their last match the day before and were now second in the league, Ginny heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards her room. They stopped, and the owner of the footsteps knocked on the door.

"Ginny, can I come in please; I've got some really good news." Asked a friendly voice that was full of joy.

"Yeah, come on in." Ginny replied in a falsely cheery voice. She would know that voice anywhere.

Sitting up, Ginny looked around to see her best friend and big sister enter the room. Ginny couldn't believe it. Not only was the very person she wished she could talk to standing, or rather laying in front of her, as Tonks had tripped over her own feet yet again upon entering the room, but she had made it upstairs without falling over. She was sure that must be a first for Tonks. It was a pity it hadn't lasted long.

"So," Ginny prompted her friend as she picked herself up, "what's the big news?"

"Oh Ginny, you won't believe it," Tonks squealed with her customary pink, spiky hair, "Remus proposed!"

"That's fantastic Tonks, when's the wedding?"

"The 28th of July. This year. I know it's soon but we both want to catch up on lost time. There won't be any time once we've picked Harry up from his Aunt and Uncle's house, it'll be too close to Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"I can't wait; it's going to be great." Ginny gushed, trying to eject some happiness into her voice for her friend's sake.

"What's wrong Gin?" Tonks asked worriedly. "I came with some really great news but you're acting like Moaning Myrtle. I know you're happy for me but something must be really bad seeing as your still depressed." She sat down on the bed beside Ginny and wrapped an arm around her.

Ginny sighed; she knew she couldn't fool Tonks. Tonks could be very observant when she wanted to be. Ginny was only surprised Tonks hadn't already asked. She knew Tonks would ask. Maybe that's why she let her in when she didn't want to spoil her friend's happiness.

"It's Harry," she answered glumly. Picking at a loose thread on her quilt cover.

"He'll be fine," Tonks soothed her, "his Mother's charm keeps him safe, remember."

"It's not that," Ginny mumbled looking down at the threadbare carpet, "he dumped me at Dumbledore's funeral."

Tonks looks shocked. Whatever she has been expecting it wasn't that.

"Why would he do that?" She asked confused. "It's obvious he loves you."

"Harry thinks that he's too dangerous. That if we continue to date then Voldemort will find out and I'll become a target." Ginny replied bitterly, ignoring Tonks incredulous face. "Like I'm not already a target. I'm a blood traitor, in the biggest blood traitor family there is."

"Men are idiots. They always think they're to be dangerous to be around. But Harry will come round, you'll see. Remus did after all."

"It's just sometimes I wonder why I bother. I mean, I know Harry's worth it but why does he have to be such a noble hero all the time. Surely it's up to me on whether Voldemort makes any difference to me. It's my life. And anyway, we're at war, people die every day, that doesn't make it his fault. Besides my whole families' fighting. Well, except Percy, but who cares about him? Harry can't expect me to sit tight and not do anything while everyone else risks their lives. I don't know how you coped when you went through this, Tonks. I can't"

It was Ginny's admittance of defeat that stunned Tonks the most. Fearsome, fiery, fierce Ginny Weasley admitting defeat was unheard of.

"Harry's a bloke. Like I said, they're idiots. He'll keep trying to convince you that this is what's right. You just have to keep arguing with him about it and hopefully he'll come round before the end of the war, even if he doesn't, once old Voldyshorts," Ginny chuckled slightly, "is dead then he'll go out with you again, no questions asked. I know you can do this Ginny, I know you can cope. I couldn't, I don't know if you noticed it was pretty obvious."

"Yeah, I did notice, not sure anyone could've missed it." Ginny interrupted trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Tonks grinned; grateful she was making a difference before continuing. "It seems I don't take well to rejection. Anyway, what I was saying before you so _rudely_ interrupted me was I know you can do this. I couldn't, you can. For your friends, for your family, for you, for me and for Harry, please, please do your very best to cope."

"Thanks Tonks, I knew you'd be able to help me."

"Glad to be of service ma'am," Tonks answered in a pompous voice, "so I take it you're feeling better then." She added more seriously.

"Much better. I'll do my best to cope Tonks. I promise." Ginny resolved looking up at her big sister.

"Good to hear. Now what I really came up her for, other than cheering you up, was to ask you if you'll be my bridesmaid." Tonks beamed, watching Ginny, "well?" she prompted when Ginny didn't answer.

"Sorry Tonks, you didn't ask, you told me you were going to ask!" Ginny remarked.

"Oh ha, ha," retorted Tonks, "very funny. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Tonks, I would love too."

"There is on one condition though." Tonks warned.

"Which is?"

"I get to be bridesmaid when you marry Harry."

"Tonks!" Ginny gasped thunderstruck, "there is no way on Earth that I will marry Harry." At the same time wishing that it could be true.

"On Mars then," Ginny rolled her eyes, "of course you will." Tonks dismissed, waving an impatient hand, "You two are made for each other. So, do we have a deal?"

"You bet. I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Come on, let's go and tell everyone. Remus is downstairs as well." Tonks responded looking thoughtful.

Tonks and Ginny, sisters and best friends, got up and went downstairs excited and ready to face everything the world could throw at them.

**A/N I didn't expect it to take that long to get to the chat. I think it was only two thirds of the story. Please read and review. No flames but constructive criticism is welcome. Please bear in mind that this is my first fanfic so I am finding my feet. Thanks.**


End file.
